Fairy Tail's Sky
by RainingForMe
Summary: It all began when Byakuran decided to visit Tsuna due to boredom. With an agreement from Reborn, Byakuran sent Tsuna to another dimension which involved magic-Fiore. Meeting Lucy and Natsu after crashing into "Salamander" he joins them in their journeys while in the guild Fairy Tail-waiting for when Byakuran sends him back to his own dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail

-Tsuna placed into Fairy Tail's plot starting from when Lucy and Natsu meet.

-Tsunayoshi sent to Fairy Tail's world by Byakuran.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi is 14 years old-like in the anime.

It all began when Byakuran decided to visit Tsuna due to boredom. With an agreement from Reborn, Byakuran sent Tsuna to another dimension which involved magic-Fiore. Meeting Lucy and Natsu after crashing into "Salamander" he joins them in their journeys while in the guild Fairy Tail-waiting for when Byakuran sends him back to his own dimension.

~~~Page Break~~~

"'Ello, Tsu-chan!" a certain albino named Byakuran squealed as he glomped Vongola Decimo and ruffled his spiky brown hair.

Tsuna rolled his eyes with a small huff. "I told you to not call me that, Byakuran. Why are you here?"

"I came to talk with your tutor, Reborn," Byakuran replied while letting go of Tsuna with a large grin. "We have made a….compromise."

Shuddering, Tsuna asked, "What does this "compromise" have to do with me?"

"Oh everything, Tsu-chan," Byakuran chuckled. "I hope you enjoy your visit. Don't worry. I'll come back to get you when we've decided you've done enough."

"Get me?" Tsuna repeated confused before screaming when he was thrown into a black portal. "Byakuran!" he shouted at the waving man who calmly watched Tsuna disappear with the portal.

"Enjoy the ride, Tsu-chan," Byakuran smiled sweetly and popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

~~~Page Break~~~

"Oomph," grunted Tsuna as he landed on the ground. He clapped his hands together to get rid of the dirt and stood up-brushing the dirt off his pants. Looking around, he noticed he was in an alley way. He walked towards the bright light and saw a whole entire town looking more old fashioned than Namimori.

_Did Byakuran send me back in time? _Tsuna thought before shaking his head. He checked his pockets and found his X-Gloves Version Vongola and a small pouch. Curious, Tsuna opened the pouch to find it littered with jewels. _What in the world? Maybe it's the money here? I should probably buy something to hide my identity in case of assassins who know I'm Vongola Decimo or CEDEF's son if I was just sent to another place in the world._

With that thought, Tsuna walked through the town to look for a cloak that was his size and luckily, he found a white and orange cloak being sold by an old lady.

With a smile, Tsuna walked up to the woman. "Hello. I'd like to purchase this cloak here." He noticed the flower pin in the woman's bun and his smile widened. "That's a very beautiful pin, Miss. It reminds me of one of the pins my friends have." He thought back to I-Pin who he had given a similar flower pin to for her birthday.

"Thank you and that'll be 500 jewels," the elder responded.

"Eto…..Is this 500?" He handed the woman a small handful.

"You don't know the currency here? How strange. Where did you use to live, boy?" the old woman asked.

Tsuna gave a weary smile and quickly made up a lie. "I use to live with my mother and father in a cottage in a forest before they both passed away. This is my first time out of the forest. The money I have is from my parents' will."

"Sorry for your lost," the vender stated. "I'll help you. Each jewel in 100 in money meaning it'll only be 5 jewels."

"Thank you," smiled Tsuna. He handed her the correct amount before putting the cloak on. He bowed. "Thank you once more, Miss. You were a great help." He gave her a few more jewels. "A gift of appreciation."

"Thank you," the elder smiled. "You are a sweet boy. Not many are like you now a day. I wish you luck for your trip."

Tsuna bowed once more and left the stall. He lifted up the hood of the cloak to cover the upper half of his face, but not enough to block his eye sight. He was deep in thought about thinking where he could be, that he bumped into a tall man in front of him. "Oh, sorry sir."

The man scoffed before looking down at his small stature and saw the cloaked person's warm brown eyes staring up at him. This caught his interest and he put on a flirtatious smile. "Oh, it's no problem miss."

_He thinks I'm a girl! _Tsuna thought embarrassed. "I-I'll be going now." He was about to turn and leave before the man grabbed his wrists from beneath his cloak.

"Please stay, won't you?" the man asked with a wink.

Tsuna blinked and slightly shuddered. "I really have to go." He felt nervous under all of the girls' glares.

"Igneel!" Tsuna heard someone shout. He turned towards the source to see a pink haired boy with a blue cat beside him. He wore a black vest with shorts and a scarf while the cat only wore a green back pack.

Tilting his head, he heard the boy huff.

"You're not Igneel," the boy stated. He began walking away. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye," the suppose Happy replied.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tsuna saw a blonde hair girl glare at the man holding his wrist. He remembered she was one of the girls who was love struck at him. The girl stomped up to the man and slapped his hand away from Tsuna's wrist.

"I believe she wanted you to let go earlier," the woman growled before taking Tsuna's wrist in her own. She stomped away with him leaving the man and followed after the pink haired boy. She stopped in front of the boy and smiled at Tsuna and him.

"Thanks, you guys saved me from that creep!" she exclaimed. "How about we talk over dinner?"

Tsuna was about to reject, but was interrupted by the boy and Happy cheering. Sighing, he decided to follow the trio to a restaurant and watched the boy and cat gobble the food. He sipped casually the cup of tea that he's always been fond of since Fon had come over to his home.

"I'm Lucy," the blonde grinned. "Thanks again for helping me back then."

_I guess I should say my first name first. I've never heard of a last name Lucy before. _Setting his tea cup down, Tsuna let his hood down and smiled. "It wasn't intentional, but your welcome. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short, 14 years old."

"Wait, you're not a girl?" Lucy asked shocked.

"You really thought I was a girl?" Tsuna responded while chuckling. "Well, I'm not."

"How about you two?" Lucy asked to the other who was eating. "What are your names?"

The pink haired boy stopped eating and looked up at Lucy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy!"

Tsuna grinned. "I like your last name, it similar to dragon."

"Thanks," Natsu grinned in reply. To Tsuna's surprise, fire sprouted from Natsu's hands and warmed up the cold piece of meat he was holding before gobbling it.

Tsuna thought of the name again before chuckling once more.

"Is something funny, Tsuna?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I have a partner named Natsu," Tsuna responded. "I came up with the name due to my name using the same letters. I just thought it was funny how Natsu here shares the same name."

"Really, can I see him?" Natsu asked excitedly.

Tsuna nodded and set his hand on the table to show Natsu's silver ring. "Natsu." There was a soft orange glow from the ring before the Sky Flame Lion appeared on the table.

"Gao," Natsu roared as he jumped onto Tsuna and began licking his face.

Tsuna laughed as he gently pushed Natsu onto his lap. "This is Natsu, my partner."

"A lion!" Happy exclaimed.

The two were done eating while Tsuna finished his tea. Lucy was about to pay for the three, but Tsuna stopped her. He smiled brightly.

"It's okay, I can pay. 15,000 jewels right?" Tsuna asked as he gave the waitress the right amount. _Is this pouch an endless pit or something?_

"Thanks Tsuna," Lucy thanked.

"No problem," Tsuna replied. "You're traveling around too right? Would you mind if I join you? I don't really know my way around here."

Lucy was about to respond, but stopped and blushed when Natsu and Happy bowed on their knees at her.

"Thanks for the food," they simultaneously stated.

"I-It's fine," Lucy stuttered. "Tsuna's the one that paid for it anyways. Oh yeah, you can join me Tsuna, that's fine."

The two turned to Tsuna and did the same while Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Your welcome, I guess?" Tsuna kind of stated and asked before leaving with Lucy.

The two walked to a park nearby while who knows where Natsu and Happy went. Tsuna had put his hood back up and Lucy chose not to question why since Tsuna was quite a beautiful person for a 14 year old. They had sat down on a bench after Lucy bought a magazine and began showing it to Tsuna.

"This guild is Fairy Tail, the dream guild I want to join!" Lucy excitedly explained. "It's the coolest though most destructive guild in all Fiore. My favorite person is Mirajane Strauss; she's a model and an S Class mage in Fairy Tail!"

"They sound a lot like my friends," Tsuna replied, thinking about his Famiglia back home. _Wait, did she say Fiore? Where is that on Earth? Damn, I should've listened to Reborn's Geography lessons more._

"Ah, how I wish I could join Fairy Tail," Lucy sighed.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" a man asked.

"Ah, it's Salamander," Lucy muttered. "What do you want?"

Salamander grinned. "You know I'm part of Fairy Tail. I can say a few good words to the Master about you two and get you in."

"Really?" Lucy gasped with heart filled eyes.

"As long as you come to my party on my ship. Tonight at 6, don't be late," Salamander winked before walking away.

"Kya!" Lucy squealed before shaking her head. "Ugh! It happened again!"

"Um, Lucy…. I'm not getting a good feeling about this party," Tsuna said worriedly-his Hyper Intuition acting up. "Let's not go."

"If something happens, I can protect us," Lucy smiled as she made Tsuna stand up. "I have my Celestial Spirits and I'm pretty good kicker! Besides, we'll be able to get into Fairy Tail if we do this."

Tsuna gulped nervously, but nodded. "Alright. Though, I'm not really sure about the Fairy Tail part, I'd rather go with you in case something does happen. I'll be keeping my cloak on, however."

~~~Page Break~~~

Glancing around nervously, Tsuna turned his attention back to Lucy and "Salamander". His Hyper Intuition warned him of the man and the drink he had offered him and Lucy.

"I noticed you haven't taken a drink yet," "Salamander" stated. "Take a sip at leaest." Using magic, he lifted the two cups towards Tsuna and Lucy's lips.

Tsuna glanced at Lucy who smacked the cup away and he pushed the cup away.

"You really thought you could drug us with sleeping magic?" Lucy snorted. "I heard the others girls collapsing from this room. We're not stupid."

"Salamander" chuckled. "You two will be perfect in the market. Boys!"

A group of men all stormed into the room with large grins. "Good job Bora!"

"You fools," Bora shouted, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry Salamander," the men chorused.

Lucy grabbed her key ring around her thigh and was about to summon a Celestial Spirit, however a pruple flame knocked it out of her hands and put into Bora's hands.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bora smiled. "No Celestial Spirits." He threw the keys out the door and into the sea.

Lucy growled, however, calmed when Tsuna stepped in front of her. The orange flames in his hands made her feel safe and secure, as if nothing could hurt them. "Tsuna."

Smiling, Tsuna's brown eyes turned bright orange-a sudden rush of wind causing his hood to fall down to reveal a familiar bright orange flame on his forehead. "Natsu, let's do this. You know what to do"

"Gao!" Natsu raored as he appeared sending a large light flare at the crew.

The men graoned as they closed their eyes and were flown back. Tsuna sent a flaming punch towards Bora who cried out and flew back with his men. He was about to attack again, however, was stopped by a large crash.

They all turned to stare at Natsu who had crashed through the ship.

"Natsu?" Lucy shouted.

With that, Natsu leaned over with a green face and a hand clamped against his mouth.

"How useless," Lucy groaned.

Happy grabbed onto Lucy. "I don't think I can hold Tsuna too, Natsu!"

"I can escape myself," Tsuna stated as Natsu climbed onto his shoulder. "Take Lucy away first cause this might get messy."

Nodding, Happy grew a pair of white angel wings and flew off with Lucy in his hands.

Turning back to Natsu, Tsuna sighed and supported part of his weight using his shoulder. _I am glad that Reborn trained me now, though I wish not with so much Spartan like._

"You're not going anywhere," Bora yelled as he stood up.

However, before he could do anything, the ship rocked. Looking out, Tsuna saw a large wave and Lucy looking panicked while holding her ring of keys. _So Lucy has this much power. I knew she was strong when I met her._

When they finally stopped, the ship had destroyed the docks and was up deep in the sand. It had tipped to its side, Tsuna having taken Natsu out of the ship to not be squished.

Bora and his crew were all screaming beside the ship shouting of how their ship was ruined and the repair damages. Looking at the rising Natsu, Tsuna wondered what he was doing and hid a small smirk as a guess came to mind. _A red fairy mark on his arm probably represents Fairy Tail the guild. Then, his fire which he can create. This place calls it magic, however. Perhaps, Byakuran sent me to a whole different dimension?_

"I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail," Natsu proudly claimed as he showed his Fairy Tail mark. "I've never heard of you in my guild and I will not let you disgrace Fairy Tail!"

"That man is Bora," Happy explained to Lucy. "He used to be part of a dark guild, until it was disbanded by the Council."

"What is the magic that Natsu's using?" Lucy asked Happy as she watched Natsu attack Bora.

"With lungs that breathe fire, scales that dissolve flames, and claws wrapped in flames...He is a mage of an old and forgotten magic. Dragon slaying magic," Happy stated.

"Dragon slaying," Lucy repeated.

"How about I help you, Natsu?" Tsuna smiled. "Though I have violence, I do not like when men take advantage of women.."

Natsu grinned. "Sure."

"Got any move that is long ranged as a beam?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yep, Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as a large beacon of fire flew towards Bora.

"X-Burner," Tsuna calmly stated as a 5% X-Burner was unleashed.

"B-Boss," a man stuttered after being hit with the attack. "I think that's the real Salamander. I recognize that scaly scarf and pink hair anywhere!" With that, he was knocked out.

Bora glared at Tsuna and Natsu. "Y-You'll pay f-for this." Then, he too was knocked out.

Grinning, Natsu grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged him away towards Lucy, doing the same to her. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" Lucy asked while running in her heels.

Natsu looked back at them. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

Lucy brightened with a wide grin. "Sure!"

_Might as well join them until I can get back home _Tsuna thought while nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It all began when Byakuran decided to visit Tsuna due to boredom. With an agreement from Reborn, Byakuran sent Tsuna to another dimension which involved magic-Fiore. Meeting Lucy and Natsu after crashing into "Salamander" he joins them in their journeys while in the guild Fairy Tail-waiting for when Byakuran sends him back to his own dimension.

~~~Page Break~~~

"So this is Fairy Tail," Lucy gaped at the large building in front of her with the FairyTail insignia. She turned to Tsuna who had pulled his hood back up. "Isn't this amazing Tsuna?"

Tsuna simply smiled. "Yes."

"Hey, I'm back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors open. He immediately ran over to a raven haired man who had a silver chain around his neck and a dark blue Fairy Tail insignia on his chest. "Hey Gray! That "Salamander" dude wasn't Igneel." He punched Gray straight in the jaw making Lucy wince.

"Oh, do you two want to join Fairy Tail?" a voice asked.

Turning towards the voice, Tsuna nodding while Lucy squealed.

"It's Mirajane!"

Mirajane was a lean woman with long white hair and sky blue eyes.

_She reminds me of Byakuran_ Tsuna thought while sweat dropping. "Yeah, we wish to join Fairy Tail."

"Come over here, I'll give you two your stamps," Mirajane smiled as she walked over to the bar. She took out a stamper which Tsuna could see had the Fairy Tail insignia on it. "What color would you like and where?"

"Pink and on my right hand please," Lucy answered. She squealed when a pink Fairy Tail insignia appeared on her hand.

"And you?" Mirajane asked.

Tsuna thought about it before nodding. "I'll have the color orange and on my collar if you don't mind." He slightly tugged on his shirt and cloak to reveal his milky white collar bone.

Leaning over slightly, she stamped the place and laughed. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane Strauss. You two?"

"I'm Lucy," Lucy grinned. "This here is my friend Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short."

"You're a Celestial Mage," Mirajane commented.

Nodding, Lucy responded, "Yep. What about you Tsuna? Are you just a Fire and Summoning Mage?"

Nervously, Tsuna nodded. "Uh...yeah, sure."

"Ne, can I fight you?" Natsu shouted as he jumped in front of Tsuna. "Your move from before was powerful!"

"That was only 5% though," Tsuna muttered.

"Only 5%?!" Natsu exclaimed. "How does a 100% X-Whatever look like, Tuna?"

"It's Tsu-na and I can go over 100%. Anyways, with 100% I destroyed an entire mansion," Tsuna replied. "Shouldn't there be a Master in guilds?"

"Quiet down brats!" a loud voice shouted.

Tsuna looked upwards to see a giant coming from the stairs that soon shrinked into a small man. _Shouldn't doubt small people. _Tsuna noted. _They can be like Reborn or this guy here. He emits a strong aura too, so maybe he's the master?_

"So, who are these people?" the old man asked. He spiky white hair-not as high as Tsuna's-and a spiky mustache. His hands were set behind his back and he stood tall with pride and without shame.

"Whose this?" Lucy asked.

"That's our guild master, Marakov," Mirajane replied.

Tsuna stepped forward and bowed. "Hello. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada-one of the new members of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you, Master Marakov."

Marakov nodded. "Nice manners, however, there is no need for the hood boy."

Chuckling weakly, Tsuna nodded and lowered his hood.

Marakov jumped back to the second floor and began complaining about the Magic Council that kept sending him paperwork. To Tsuna's surprise, he ripped it all up and gave a motivational speech.

_I wish I could do that with my paperwork I'm beginning. Damn Spartan Reborn, making me do paperwork even though I'm only 14 years old. _Tsuna sighed in remorse as he thought about the growing piles of paper work that would be growing on his desk in his room and how he would need to finish it all when he got back. With small specks of orange in his eyes, Tsuna walked to the Master who now sat at the bar. "Master Marakov, I wish to speak with you privately."

Marakov narrowed his eyes. "Of what?"

"Something that...concerns me," Tsuna carefully said. "It's important and should not be heard by none other than you. Now that you are my guild master, I believed that I should hide this from you."

"Alright," Marakov agreed. "We can talk in my office."

With that, the two headed upstairs to Marakov's office to speak.

~~~Page Break~~~ (Get some ice cream or something cause this when you can take a break for a while and a long explination coming up!)

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Marakov asked, a serious expresssion on his face.

With a large breath and a little help from his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he began to explain. "The truth is, the previous day, I was sent here by a friend of mine going by the name Byakuran. He has what is called the Mare Sky Ring which allows the heir it chooses to travel to different dimensions. It just so happens, he's come with an agreement with my tutor and transferred me here to Fiore. The reason I am guessing is training."

"What would you need training for?" Marakov inquired.

"I am what my dimension calls a mafia boss," Tsuna began. "Mafia is an organization which is full of criminal deeds. Murder, human traficking, you name it. However, the family I am heir to has the bloodiest history due to the second leader. The first or Primo, had created it as an organization to protect the innocent from the mafia As said before, the second leader or Secondo changed that. I am the tenth leader or Decimo. Due to my title with Vongola who is the strongest mafia family, there are assassination attempts and enemy families I deal with. Thus, the reason I need training."

"I get a feeling Vongola is important and not only due to it beign the strongest Mafia family," Marakov commented.

Tsuna nodded. "That's right. There something called the Tri-Ni-Set. This is made up of the Mare, Vongola, and Arcobelanos. As said before, Mare is the one who jumps through dimensions. Vongola rules over time-seeing as the Vongola Sky Ring I wear holds the first leader of Vongola. The Arcobelano control the balance in the world and are the strongest people in my world."

"You keep talking of Sky. What do you mean?" Marakov questioned.

Tsuna took a deep breath for another expiination. "There are seven flames one can hold-some holding more than one kind. Every person in my world has it, however, few are able to harness and call it out. The mafia, however, can call these flames out. The rarest is Sky Flame which is represented by the color orange." Tsuna held up a hand and let an orange flame spark on his pointer finger. "I harness this flame. Then there is Storm which is red, Storm is blue, Sun is yellow, Thunder being green, Mist is indigo, and then lastly is Cloud which is violet. An eighth flame as been found, however certain...conditions must be approved of to harness it. A group much like police in the mafia called Vendice hold this flame called the Night Flame."

"I see why you would need to tell me this," Marakov nodded. "Do you know of how to get back home?"

Shaking his head, Tsuna continued. "Unfortunately, my friend just left me here so I'll be staying here until he picks me up. I thought I would just disappear back home, however, Byakuran did not use the 10 year bazooka meaning I am stuck here until he comes."

"Thank you for telling me this," Marakov stated.

Tsuna smiled, the Sky Flame now gone and his hand back in his cloak. "No problem. I have some questions from here as well."

So with that, Marakov began telling of the system used in Fiore and of the magic they harnessed.

"So your world does not live on magic?" Marakov asked.

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed. "We use machines made from oil and steel. The flames we have are not considered magic. More like...A way we bring our Dying Wills to a physical form." Tsuna looked out the window and saw that it was nearing sun down. "I must be going now, Master Marakov. I need to find a place to stay for the time being. If you have any more questions, you can comfront me tomorrow."

"Good night, Tsuna," Marakov nodded. "If you don't find a place tonight, you can always come back to the guild and sleep here for the night."

"Thanks for the offer," Tsuna bowed before he left the office. His HDWM was slowly fading. _Hiie! So much talking! Ugh, I think I'm going to start hating long talks like that now._

With that thought, Tsuna left the guild and began looking around town for a cheap yet nice looking apartment he could stay in. Luckily, he had found one in just three hours before night arrived. It was 50,000 a month. Tsuna had used some of his money-and learned that the bag was basically a bottomless pit and he had counted up 350,000,000 jewels after he purchased all the things necessary for his room and food to stock in the fridge.

Taking off his cloak and putting it in the closet with his other clothes, Tsuna stripped and went into the warm shower. After showering, he prepared a hot bath and soaked in the water for a while, clearing his mind temporarily and saving it for when he meditated. He learned how to and used to meditate with Fon whenever he visited. While in the bath, he read books about magic and simple ways to increase his strength. He didn't want to go through Reborn's spartan training if he returned the same as when he left. Shuddering at the thought, Tsuna climbed out of the bath and drained the water. He quickly changed into pale blue pajamas and began to meditate on top of his bed.

He had read in the book that if you focus deeply, you'll be able to find a sort of jar that holds your magic. If you learn to empty that "jar" out with more magic, you're magic amount will increase thus strengthening yourself and the magic you use. Following the directions, he quickly found his "jar" due to using it all the time with HDWM. He immediately jumped into said mode and a small flame appeared before him-one that he controlled to not burn anything it touched. Slowly, the flame grew and grew until it completely encased the apartment. By then, however, Tsuna was slowly losing strength. He delved deeper into his "jar" of magic and felt a seal there.

_Some of my flames are still sealed by Nono? _Tsuna thought. He slowly lifted the seal and felt a whole burst of strength fill him once more. Smiling to himself, Tsuna muttered, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Additoin." Everything in his apartment froze with ice. Delving deeper in the part that was sealed, he willed flames to appear in the ice and melt it at an incredible rate. Exhausted, Tsuna made the flames disappear slowly and then opened his eyes wearily.

_That was tiring. _Tsuna thought before sighing. He began to truly meditate to clear his thoughts. After half an hour, he lied down against his pillow and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Lieing on his side, he clenched the edge of his pillow tightly-worrying about his guardians and famiglia members. _Just sleep. _Tsuna said to himself and forced himself to slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It all began when Byakuran decided to visit Tsuna due to boredom. With an agreement from Reborn, Byakuran sent Tsuna to another dimension which involved magic-Fiore. Meeting Lucy and Natsu after crashing into "Salamander" he joins them in their journeys while in the guild Fairy Tail-waiting for when Byakuran sends him back to his own dimension.

~~~Page Break~~~

"Hey Tsuna, do you want to go on a mission with us today?" Natsu asked the following day.

"Sure," Tsuna replied. "Did you choose one yet?"

"Yep," Natsu exclaimed. "Lucy's coming too! Oh, you want to join our team, Team Natsu?"

Pondering a bit, Tsuna nodded. "Why not?" He smiled.

So, after getting Lucy and Happy, the four of them went to the train station for their first mission.

~~~Page Break~~~

The original plan, was for Lucy to dress up as a maid and get hired into the mansion of which stored the book that was needed to be destroyed. However, it seemed the owner had a different...look on girls and rejected her for not being beautiful enough. We begin on the roof top of the mansion where Team Natsu is gathered.

"Okay, we'll sneak into there, grab the book, and then get out!" Lucy whispered.

Tsuna nodded. "Happy, you'll go with Lucy while Natsu and I stay hidden and take care of anyone who may interfere."

"You sound like you have experience in this," Lucy commented.

"Ah, my friends and I liked to make believe we were invading an enemy base-half of the group the good guys while the others were the bad guys," Tsuna lied. "I was chosen to be captain once in a while."

Lucy nodded. "Alright Happy, let's go."

Turning to Natsu, Tsuna smiled. "Ne, Natsu. Let's pretend we're ninjas assigned to protect the princess, Lucy while she travels. Let's hide in the shadows, okay?"

"Nin nin!" Natsu replied grinning and followed what Tsuna said.

_That was easy. _Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly narrowed. He slipped into the shadows of the house, searching through the area around them in case of ambushes. "Natsu," he whispered. "One of the maids are coming, take care of her. She seems strong."

"Nin, nin!" Natsu responded. He jumped in front of the maid before she saw Lucy head into the library. The large, pink haired maid shouted at him, enraged that an outsider came into her master's home.

Tsuna shuttered a bit before following Lucy inside. Using a bit of mist flames that Chrome helped him develop, he made himself disappear. Sensing a presence near by, he walked up to Lucy who was currently reading the book and whispered, "Someone's coming. Hurry."

Lucy squealed as she jumped and looked away from the book to around her to see nothing. Taking off the illusion for a few moments, Tsuna smiled before disappearing again. Lucky that he did because the door burst open at that moment.

A large fat man appeared, curling his mustache using his finger. It was Everlue, the master of the mansion. " What are you doing to my book, ugly woman?"

Lucy scowled. "I'm not ugly!" She sighed before going back to reading using magic glasses to help her read faster.

Annoyed, Everlue shouted, "Vanish Brothers! Get my book from that hideous woman!"

The first brother was tall with black spiky hair in different directions. The second brother was shorter than the first and had long hair in a braid.

Tsuna appeared before Lucy, unwrapping the illusion around him, and went into HDWM. He growled lowly and told Lucy without taking his eyes off the brothers, "Go Lucy. I can tell you've found something interesting that may be important. Run and find it out."

"How did you-?" Lucy began.

"Intuition," Tsuna interrupted.

Nodding hesitantly, Lucy ran off with the book and Happy behind her. Everlue quickly follows after, using Drill Magic (?). Tsuna lit up his fists and had a small smirk on his face. "You ready?"

"Fool," the first brother said, annoyed.

"How weak," the second brother stated. "We're anti-fire mages. You won't be able to hurt us."

"Who ever said this was magic?" Tsuna told the brothers before launching himself forward. The brothers immediately moved to defend until Tsuna disappeared before them.

"What-?" the brothers gaped in union.

"X-Burner, Air," Tsuna whispered, sending the Dying Will Flames at 15%.

The brothers got into their formation which would block the fire, however, was surprised when the attack wasn't even blocked an inch. The flames covered them, their bodies slowly turning brown from the fire until passing out onto the ground.

Tsuna took a deep breath before wincing at the damage done to the wall behind the brothers. "Oops. May have gone a bit overboard." Using his Hyper Intuition, he guessed of places that could be in the mansion and which would be best for Lucy to hide in. He jumped slightly when he felt a thump beneath his feet. _Underground tunnels._

~~~Page Break~~~

Lucy quickly summoned her Celestial Spirit, Cancer who was a tall man with scissors.

"How can I help you today, ebi?" Cancer asked. "Need a hair cut?"

Shaking her head, Lucy commanded, "Keep that man over there away from me for a while. I need to finish this."

Cancer nodded as he turned his scissors direction towards Everlue.

"So you were a Celestial Mage," Everlue smirked. "Well, I have one too. Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

The big pink haired maid appeared behind Everlue, Natsu attached to her side.

Lucy gaped at them. "N-Natsu? How are you here?"

Natsu looked around confused. "Well, I was fighting gorilla here and then she suddenly began disappearing. So, I grabbed her and then appeared here."

"You went through the Spirit Realm? Humans shouldn't be able to even go there!" Lucy shouted. She yelled in frustration before shouting, "Don't bother me right now. Hold them off while I finish reading this book, okay?"

"Got it," Natsu grinned. He jumped off of Virgo and faced both her and her master. "Get ready for this!" He lit his fists with red fire that seemed to lick his skin as it whipped around.

After a while of reading, Lucy slammed the book shut and yelled, "Done! I figured it out."

At that moment, there was a loud crash as a hole appeared on top of Everlue and Virgo. Bricks fell on top of the two with Tsuna appearing on top of the pile. "Seems I came from the right place."

"Amazing! How'd you know where to crash?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Intuition," Tsuna smiled.

_He answered the same thing to my question_ Lucy thought before shaking her head.

"Ready to go to the client now, Lucy?" Tsuna asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Happy, you can fly right?" Tsuna inquired.

"Un."

Tsuna smiled. "Take Natsu to the client's home. I'll carry Lucy. Lucy, you may want to hold on."

Lucy latched onto his neck while Tsuna wrapped an arm around her. Setting his open hand on fire, he launched himself out the mansion. Natsu, however, first used Fire Dragon's Roar towards the pair which were under the rubble to make sure they wouldn't be able to follow and then flew off using Happy's Aero Magic.

His attack's force caused the tunnel to collapse and bring the entire mansion down with it.

~~~Page Break~~~

"I told you to destroy the book!" the client, Kaby Melon, shouted.

"There is something in there you need to see," Lucy snapped. She handed the book to him and took a step back.

The moment the book touched Kaby's hands, it glowed and rose into the air slowly, pages flipping through and words resorting themselves.

"Magic," Tsuna whispered.

The book slowly descended back into Kaby's hands, the title DAYBREAK changing to DEAR KABY. "W-What?" Kaby stuttered.

"Your father, the author of this book, not only created the worst book but the best book," Lucy exclaimed proudly. "Read it and keep it with pride."

"Oh yeah, you can keep your money," Natsu grinned. "We didn't destroy the book, so we didn't complete the mission."

"Technically we did," Tsuna intercepted. "The book changed to DEAR KABY, however, I agree with Natsu to not pay us. You aren't rich folk are you?"

"How'd you know that?" Kaby and his wife asked in union.

Tsuna smiled-Lucy remembering it was the same smile he used on her. "Something I call, intuition."

~~~Page Break~~~

Omake: Convincing Reborn

"Ne, Reborn," Byakuran said.

"What?" Reborn responded.

With his chin in his palm, Byakuran stated, "I wanna send Tsu-chan to another dimension."

Reborn raised a brow. "Why so? Sure, it might be good training, however, he'll probably-."

"I'll give you a whole bucket of coffee beans that are rare and create the best espresso," Byakuran offered.

"Deal," Reborn smirked.

~~~Page Break~~~

**Hello, RainingForMe here! I usually don't do this in fanfics, however, I've been getting questions so I'll be answering them down here! First question. **

**Kojo208: I wanna know how strong Tsuna is, do he have Vongola Gear or the Oath flame...maybe the Ultimate Dying Will Flame when he's desperate?**

**Well, Tsuna does have the Vongola Gear and the Oath Flame...I might make Tsuna enter Ultimate Dying Will Flame Mode.**

**Knight Yuuki: So this story timeline was after the Future arc in KHR and the first episode in FT.. ? Or is it after the Arcobaleno arc? Or Shimon arc? I don't think that it is after the Future arc since you mentioned Byakuran in there..He appear in Shimon arc for a brief and then appear in the Arcobaleno arc to help Tsuna...**

**This is after the Arcobelano Arc. **

**A small game for all the favorites and the reviews.**

**Match up the numbers with your birthdate to create the sentence. **

**Month Number**

**1. You stalk **

******2. You play with **

**********3. You fight with **

**************4. You love **

******************5. You hate **

**********************6. You roll over with **

**************************7. You yell at **

******************************8. You kiss**

******************************9. You growl at **

**************************************1****************************************0. You tease**

**11. You kick**

**12. You shoot**

**Day's First Number**

**0. Hibari**

******1. Natsu**

******2. Mukuro **

**********3. Erza **

**********4. Gokudera **

**************5. Wendy **

******************6. Tsuna **

**********************7. Gajeel **

**************************8. Reborn **

******************************9. Laxus **

******************************Day's Second Number**

**1. Because you like them**

**2. Because you want a slice of cake**

**3. Because you just do**

**4. Because you are obsessed with them**

** 5. Because you want to**

**6. Because you stalk them**

**7. Because you're a huge fan **

**8. Because you love them**

**9. Because you hate them**

**0. Because you are crazy**

**Example: My birthday: 4/17**

**4. You love**

**1. Natsu**

**7. Because you're a huge fan**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: It all began when Byakuran decided to visit Tsuna due to boredom. With an agreement from Reborn, Byakuran sent Tsuna to another dimension which involved magic-Fiore. Meeting Lucy and Natsu after crashing into "Salamander" he joins them in their journeys while in the guild Fairy Tail-waiting for when Byakuran sends him back to his own dimension.

~~~Page Break~~~

Tsuna watched as an orange haired boy flirted with Lucy, his blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. He sighed when the teen screamed they couldn't be together and then ran out of the guild.

"You stupid popsicle!" Natsu shouted loudly, gaining Tsuna's attention.

"You flaming idiot," Gray responded with a snarl.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he walked over to Mirajane. "Can I have some green tea?"

"Coming right up," Mirajane smiled while quickly pouring some boiled water into a cup with green tea powder. She set it in front of Tsuna who smiled in thanks before taking a slow sip. He choked slightly when the orange haired boy, who he later learned was named Loke, burst through the doors.

"Erza's back!" he shouted.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped bickering and stared wide eyed at Loke. With that being said, a long scarlet haired woman appeared behind Loke carrying a, is that a large decorated horn? Anyways, Tsuna peered at her curiously-his chocolate eyes meeting her own chocolate eyes. He blinked when he saw someone pop out from behind her and went wide eyed when he realized who it was.

"Fon!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards the familiar Chinese man who had his long hair in a braid.

Fon turned towards Tsuna's direction and smiled. "Ni hao Tsuna. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Tsuna replied with a wide smile. He thought for a moment before chuckling. "You got here from Byakuran here, too, didn't you?"

Laughing, Fon nodded. "Yeah. Cheeky man, I say."

"Is Lichi here as well?" Tsuna asked.

Hearing his name, the white monkey Lichi popped up from Fon's shoulders.

"Excuse me, are you the new member of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked, interrupting their conversation politely.

Tsuna turned to Erza and nodded. "That's correct. Lucy is over there is new as well. Um, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but how did you meet Fon?"

"He helped me fight the monster for the mission I was on," Erza answered. She patted the horn. "This was given to us by the villagers. It's the horn of the monster we defeated."

"Wow! Was it really that big?" Tsuna gaped.

Fon chuckled. "Yes Tsuna. It was about five times taller in height then myself and about triple the length of a bus."

"Oh, I forgot," Tsuna said as he turned back to Erza and outstretched his hand for her to shake. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's nice to meet you."

"Erza Scarlet, and the pleasure is mine," Erza grinned as she shook his hand. They both had tight and strong grips which made Erza excited to find an opponent who could beat her and wasn't an S-Class Mage. She moved to scold the rest of the guild members for doing improper things before walking to Mirajane.

"Is the Master here?" Erza inquired.

"No, he's a meeting with the other guild masters," Mirajane smiled. "He won't be back until a few days."

Erza nodded and walked over to Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, Gray. Would you like to join me on a mission?"

"Sure," Gray agreed, slightly shocked at her request.

"Only if you fight me when we get back!" Natsu demanded. "I've changed and I will beat you this time."

"Alright," Erza agreed. She turned to Tsuna and Fon who were talking with Lucy and her knew friend Levy. "Tsuna, Fon, Lucy I believe. Would you like to join as well?"

"Alright," the three agreed.

Erza began walking out the guild, the horn in hand. "Be ready at the train station today at 3. See you then."

~~~Page Break~~~

Tsuna sighed as he sat beside Fon and Lucy at the train station. They were waiting for Erza to arrive while Natsu and Gray were bickering with another. Getting tired of the arguing, Tsuna stood up and walked behind them and slapped his hands on their mouths. He quickly went into HDWM and whispered, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

Their mouths froze shut and they clawed at the ice. Natsu tried burning it off, however it did not work.

"Mmmhhh inn meee moooll?!" Natsu shouted muffled.

Fon sweat dropped. "Wasn't that a bit much Tsuna?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes with a pout. "That's mercy. I froze my Guardians more when they fought."

_Tsuna looks a lot calmer around Fon. _Lucy thought smiling slightly. _I hope he becomes that calm around me one day._

Glancing at Lucy, Tsuna had a feeling he knew what Lucy was thinking of. "Lucy." The blonde snapped her neck to face him and Tsuna winced slightly. "Why don't we get to know each other when we come back from the mission? Actually, we all can."

Lucy brightened and nodded. "I'd love that!"

"Good, you're all here," a voice said.

They all looked behind them to see Erza lugging a large pile of luggage.

_Isn't that a bit much? _they all thought staring at the pile.

"Let's go. I've already bought tickets for all of us," Erza stated as she entered the train. She sent a questioning gaze at Natsu's and Gray's mouth covered in ice. "Can't you burn it off, Natsu?"

"Actually, the ice needs my flames to melt off," Tsuna answered. "My flames are...special and different from regular or magic flames."

"Oh, and why did you freeze their mouths?" Erza asked.

Tsuna smiled. "Their bickering was bothering people around them, plus they were about to resort to using magic."

Oh, I almost forgot. Happy nodded and added, "Aye!"

Erza nodded as the group all sat down at a table.

"What exactly is the mission?" Lucy asked.

"I heard about it on my previous mission while searching for information about the monster," Erza began. "I heard a couple of men talking and heard the name Erigor and Eisenwald Guild. Eisenwald is a dark guild planning to use something called Lullaby and we must stop them. A man named Kageyama apparently is currently carrying Lullaby." Erza sighed. "He was at the bar too. If only I had noticed, then I could've gotten him there!"

"Can't change the past, Erza. So, what's the plan?" Tsuna asked.

~~~Page Break~~~

_Well, I knew Natsu could be dense but not this much. _Tsuna shook his head. _Seriously, you see a guy that suddenly talks to you with a dark flute with purple eyes and you don't suspect a thing? Even Lambo would've suspected the man to be Kageyama! _

Currently, the group were all heading towards Kunugi Station after hearing Lullaby was the flute which created a song of death. Anyone who heard it would fall into a deep sleep is what Lucy had said earlier. Apparently, the dark guild planned to broadcast the song at the station.

"Fon," Tsuna whispered.

"Yes?" Fon replied.

"Isn't that Reborn in a Leon shape-shifted to a car?" Tsuna asked, pointing to a few meters away from them.

Blinking, Fon looked out the window-leaning over Tsuna-and his eyes met Reborn's onyx ones. He pulled away from the window and sat down. "It is."

"Hie!" Tsuna squealed. "Erza, stop for a moment!"

"We can't stop Tsuna, we have to get there soon," Erza shouted.

Shaking his head, Tsuna climbed out from the window onto the roof and activated HDWM and flew to Reborn. "What are you doing here?"

"Byakuran," an irritated Reborn replied. "He transported me while I was drinking coffee. I'm guessing he did the same with Fon."

Tsuna nodded. "I wonder if Byakuran is trying to bring the entire Arcobelano here."

Colonello popped up from the back seat. "I thought that too."

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked as he froze slightly. "Geez, Colonello. What are you doing back there?"

"I don't know. I was feeding Falco and then, I'm here in the back of Reborn's car, kora," Colonello shrugged. "Where are we, kora?"

"This place is called Fiore," Tsuna explained. "A place where magic and dragons exists. Right now, I am on a mission to stop someone from unleashing Lullaby-a magical flute with a song of death."

"Oh, then why are you here?" Colonello questioned.

Tsuna nervously laughed. "Came to see Reborn to make sure he was fine and knew where he was. I better get back, however." He paused. "I hope you don't mind if I stay out here with you guys. I'll just inform the others and say I'll be checking the perimeters in case members get out and they miss them. Plus, it'll help if the members retreat. Anyways, my guild master Marakov will explain things better when we get back."

With that, Tsuna flew to tell the news to the others. Fon decided to go with Tsuna, so both Tsuna and Fon stayed on the outside of the station while the others fought inside. It was good that they decided to stay outside because a large group of the Eisenwald guild got out-Erigor (who is the ace of the guild) as well. However, all were stopped by Tsuna and the three Arcobelano members.

Erigor created a barrier around the station of rapid winds strong and fast enough to cut skin. "Now, they'll never get out."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. _It's called digging dude. _He shook his head and shot towards Erigor, surprising him, and sent a flaming punch towards him.

"A fire mage, huh," Erigor mumbled. "Storm Mail." A large swirl of winds surrounded him, strong enough to change the directions of flame and nullify it.

Tsuna quickly analyzed his situation, his Hyper Intuition warning him not to use flames. He got an idea and flew into the air. Fon and Reborn watched him intently, wondering what Tsuna would do about his problem.

"X-Burner Air," Tsuna shouted. "30%." The flames launched towards Erigor who smirked and the winds were about to nullify the flame, however, Tsuna had another thing up his sleeves.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" he yelled, the flames turning the ice and no longer affected by winds. Reborn smirked in acceptance of the plan while Fon nodded impressed.

The ice collided with Erigor. Taking this chance while Erigor was down, Tsuna flew back down to him and froze him using Zero Point Breakthrough. He took a deep breath and plucked Lullaby off from his neck.

"Good job Tsuna," Fon complimented Tsuna with a small smile.

Reborn grunted in agreement, tilting his fedora to hide proud eyes. _You've grown from when we first met, Dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna thanked them before jumping in surprise when he heard his name being shouted. He turned around towards the barrier to see Natsu coming from...a hole? He saw a slim pink haired woman in a maid dress standing beside the hole.

"Darn it, Tsuna! You already defeated wind guy," Natsu whined. "Congrats though dude!"

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you." He blinked when he saw who he assumed was Kageyama bandaged and gaping at him.

"Y-You," he stuttered. "You defeated Erigor? But, he just escaped a few minutes ago!"

Lucy and Gray were next out of the hole and then Erza.

"I can't believe it," Kageyama muttered. He ran over to Tsuna and snatched Lullaby. "I shall finish this mission in Clover Town myself." He hopped into the Magic Four Wheeler and drove off.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna," Reborn growled as he kicked Tsuna. "You let him snatch Lullaby away."

"Sorry," Tsuna whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, wasn't Master Marakov's meeting with the other Guild Masters in Clover Town? Doesn't that mean their after them? I think we can all fit into Leon and get there fast enough. It'll help if I'm correct."

Reborn sighed as he nodded for Leon to shape shift into a car.

"What is that?" Lucy asked-excited to find out about the strange vehicle.

"Something from where I came from," Tsuna answered vaguely. "All of you get inside. We're heading after Kageyama." They left Erigor frozen in ice until the Magic Council Knights picked him up which wasn't until a long time.

~~~Page Break~~~

"Master!" Team Natsu with it's two new member cried out as they noticed the large wooden monster in front of them.

"Yo," Marakov greeted. "Oh? Two other people Tsuna? Are they...?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes-."

"How about we stop talking and kick this thing's butt?" Reborn interrupted.

The Guild Masters and Tsuna sweat dropped while the others all went towards the original form of Lullaby and Kageyama sat on his knees behind the Guild Masters.

Sending one last smile to the Guild Masters, Tsuna used his flames to propel himself into the air. Tsuna created the soft flames behind him up to 100%, slowly rising the hard flames in his other hand.

"What is this?" Marakov mumbled. "It's power is high. Higher than many things I've seen."

Tsuna opened his orange eyes and stared directly at Lullaby. "You're all going to need to move," he yelled. "X-Burner, Air." The hard flames unleashed towards Lullaby, it's pureness and harmonization canceling the darkness of Lullaby. Lullaby cried as it began to glow white and disappeared. In its place was a beautiful silver recorder.

"Purification," Marakov stated. "However, I've never seen flames that do that, nor look the same as Tsuna's."

"Dame-Tsuna explained the Dying Will Flames to you right?" Fon asked.

Marakov nodded. "He did. I didn't think though that the Sky Flame's harmonization would actually purify Lullaby though."

"That's a surprise for me as well," Reborn blankly added. "It could also be due to purification of Tsuna's flames. One of the most purest flames I've seen since Vongola Primo's time. Good thing Tsuna did it in air too, or else the damage would be worse."

All of the Guild Masters glanced at Reborn and then around them. Trees nearby were burned down and there was a large crater where Lullaby stood. "Fairy Tail!" they shouted while Marakov and the Fairy Tail members ran off.

~~~Page Break~~~

**Hey, RaingingForMe here! What's up? Anyways, I appreciate the reviews, followers, and favorites! My e-mail is packed with mail from you guys. Just today, I checked after a few days of not and it 120 in inbox unread from , so thanks! Anyways, question answering time.**

**CFX328: Are there any pairings for Tsuna? Will the other guardians be in the story? Is this set in the Fairy Tail canon story? **

**So, I'm thinking of not having the guardians in the story, but instead the Arcobelano as you can tell from this chapter. I never really understood what a canon story is, so sorry! For pairings, I'm planning to make it Arcobelano27 except, without Yuni or Aria. Sorry if you like those characters a lot. **

**Now, same rules as last time for this game. You have month, first number, and then second number of your birthday. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**1. You play with**

**2. You trip**

**3. You gang up on**

**4. You smack**

**5. You curse at**

**6. You go googley-eyed at**

**7. You hug **

**8. You hold hands with**

**9. You like**

**10. You do Spartan training with**

**11. You throw _ across the room**

**12. You hate**

**0. Wendy**

**1. Romeo**

**2. Xanxus **

**3. Lal**

**4. Gray **

**5. Mirajane**

**6. Kyoko**

**7. Yamamoto**

**8. Cana**

**9. Enma**

**0. Because you're annoyed**

**1. Because you're craving food**

**2. Because you're bored**

**3. BECAUSE YOU'RE EXTREME**

**4. BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAN**

**5. Because your parents told you to**

**6. ****Because...why should I know?!**

**7. Because you are an otaku**

**8. Because you like to**

**9. Because you want to bite them to death**

**4/17**

**You smack Romeo because you are an otaku.**

**Oh yeah, can you guys tell me if you want omakes and of what and send in some story ideas so I can use them for future stories? Here's a list of the main anime I write fanfics for. (I'll try my best to get to them and finish them!)**

**Kuroko no Basuke, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Haikyuu, Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji, Shugo Chara, 07-Ghost**

**Please check out my second story, _Contracts with Kuroko_!**


End file.
